


Человеческое тепло

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Дженсен думает, что Кугару просто нужно человеческое тепло. Никогда ещё он так не ошибался.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 41





	Человеческое тепло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147972) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink). 



Первый раз это случилось в Боливии. Сначала Дженсен решил, что Кугар выбрал его, потому что Пуч был женат, а Клэй и Рок были совсем неподходящими кандидатурами: оба слишком усердно поддерживали образ мускулистых агрессивных мачо. В результате оставался только Дженсен, а Кугар нуждался в человеческом тепле. Не то чтобы Дженсену что-то не нравилось – после всего, что произошло, ему тоже отчаянно нужен был кто-то рядом. Он просто не знал, что можно пойти с этим к Кугару.  
  
Поэтому, когда Кугар, не сказав ни слова, скользнул на узкую койку позади него и прижался, обхватив за талию и положив руку на сердце, Дженсен только хмыкнул и притянул его за руку поближе. На секунду его мысли уплыли в страну сексуальных фантазий – в конце концов, они оба были в одном нижнем белье, – но было слишком очевидно, что в реальности Кугар просто искал тепла.  
  
Между тем Кугар за спиной расслабился и вскоре сонно задышал, уткнувшись ему между лопаток. Даже безо всякой связи с сексом Дженсену нравилось, что его крепко обнимают. Так крепко, что сразу провалиться в сон не получилось: он лежал и слушал, как Кугар дышит, и наслаждался теплом его тела, пока усталость наконец не взяла верх.  
  
Утром, когда Кугар отпустил его и отстранился, Дженсен проснулся, пробормотал что-то невнятное, и Кугар в ответ прошептал: «Ш-ш-ш», мягко погладив его по руке.  
  
А потом за спиной стало холодно. Дженсен слышал, как зашумели трубы в ванной, а потом снова заснул.  
  
Никто из них не упоминал об этом на следующий день.  
  
И через неделю, когда это повторилось снова.  
  
И через две недели тоже.  
  
Потом они пытались вернуться в Штаты и были слишком заняты, разрабатывая план операции. Она, само собой, обернулась кучей дерьма, они нашли другой вариант, а потом ещё один. Благодаря удаче и вмешательству одной жуткой девицы им удалось выбраться из последней истории без потерь, но Дженсен был на грани. В него стреляли и почти убили, а Рок их предал. Сказать, что ему было нужно, чтобы его кто-то обнял, было бы преуменьшением века.  
  
Так, лёжа в маленьком домике в Юте – одном из убежищ Аиши на пути в Нью-Гемпшир, – Дженсен обнаружил, что ворочается уже полночи и не может уснуть. Раньше Кугар всегда сам приходил к нему. Поскольку они никогда не обсуждали это, Дженсен не был уверен, что Кугар обрадуется, если заявиться к нему по своей инициативе. Но трусом по натуре он не был, так что в конце концов, буркнув: «Да к чёрту», встал и неслышно двинулся к комнате Кугара.  
  
Открыв дверь, он остановился и задержал дыхание. Если он подкрадётся и застанет Кугара врасплох, у него есть шанс получить нож под рёбра, поэтому Дженсен переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти способ определить, проснулся ли Кугар настолько, чтобы не прирезать его. Тёмный силуэт под одеялами был едва виден, и когда Дженсен уже начал жалеть о том, что пришёл, одновременно удивляясь, как Кугар в своё время набрался смелости разбудить его, тот зашевелился на кровати и приглашающе приподнял одеяло.  
  
Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул и быстро пошёл вперёд, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Кугар укрыл их обоих, Дженсен повернулся на тот бок, где у него не было дырки от пули, – и они оказались лицом друг к другу, чего обычно не случалось. Дженсен немного растерялся, не зная, как лучше поступить.  
  
К счастью, у Кугара, похоже, таких проблем не было. Он просто лёг на спину и положил руку Дженсена на себя, так что теперь тот частично лежал на нём сверху. Мысленно пожав плечами, Дженсен устроил голову у Кугара на плече и вздохнул. Потом обнял его ещё крепче, позволил себе полностью расслабиться и, наконец, уснул.  
  
Утром, когда Дженсен открыл глаза, Кугар всё ещё был рядом, и это было… необычно. Он, конечно, лежал, навалившись на Кугара, но вряд ли такая мелочь могла помешать тому ускользнуть, если бы возникло желание. Примерно в этот момент он понял, что Кугар нежно перебирает его волосы и что у него самого стоит, а ещё, что его стояк прижимается к чужому бедру.  
  
У него перехватило дыхание, и рука Кугара замерла, а потом продолжила движение в том же успокаивающем ритме. Дженсен застыл, не зная, как на это реагировать. В этот момент Кугар хрипло сказал:  
  
– Иди сюда.  
  
Он слегка потянул Дженсена за волосы, чтобы тот поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Во взгляде Кугара сквозили нежность и раздражение, как и всегда, когда он смотрел на Дженсена, поэтому тот привычно улыбнулся в ответ. Это уже давно стало условным рефлексом. Что было непривычно, так это то, что Кугар, пропустив волосы Дженсена сквозь пальцы, втянул его в поцелуй.  
  
Дженсену не было стыдно за свой громкий стон и за то, что он сильнее вжался бёдрами в чужое сильное тело. Это было лучше, чем любая фантазия, – между фантазиями и реальностью были сотни световых лет. Кугар закинул на него ногу, и его язык оказался у Дженсена во рту. Взяв инициативу на себя, Дженсен сдвинулся так, чтобы оказаться сверху, и опустился между бёдрами. Он чувствовал под собой напряжённый член Кугара, и это было восхитительно.  
  
Дженсен начал толкаться, задавая быстрый темп. Он не знал точно, сколько у них было времени и что сейчас вообще показывали часы, он отчаянно хотел кончить вместе с Кугаром. Это была острая потребность, о которой он раньше и не подозревал. Он был слишком увлечён, чтобы отстраниться хотя бы на секунду и снять с них нижнее бельё.  
  
Кугар, похоже, был в таком же состоянии. Он обнял бёдра Дженсена ногами, сцепив их сзади, и повторял языком каждый толчок. Разорвав поцелуй, Кугар судорожно напрягся, застонал и кончил, прижавшись членом к члену Дженсена. Тот неотрывно смотрел, как Кугар откинул голову назад, и его волосы разметались по подушке. Это было самое прекрасное, что Дженсен видел за последние годы. Он выдохнул: «О боже» – и кончил вслед за Кугаром, вжавшись в него и заставив зарычать от чрезмерной стимуляции.  
  
Когда член перестал пульсировать, Дженсен немного отодвинулся и упал рядом.  
  
– Прости, прости, – пробормотал он.  
  
Кугар, у которого тоже не было сил, похлопал Дженсена по руке:  
  
– De nada [Не за что – _исп._ ].  
  
Они лежали, приходя в себя, и в конце концов мозг Дженсена начал обрабатывать информацию. Он не понимал, какие должен сделать выводы, и боялся, что если задаст вопрос, то ничего хорошего не услышит, но неопределённость была ещё хуже, поэтому он всё равно спросил:  
  
– Что мы с тобой вытворили?  
  
Кугар посмотрел на него как на идиота и ответил:  
  
– Влюбились.  
  
– Ну тогда всё в порядке, – отозвался Дженсен, чувствуя, что его лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке, которую он не в силах сдержать.  
  
Кугар нежно покачал головой и слегка усмехнулся. А потом переплёл их пальцы и легонько сжал.  
  
Дженсен ответил на пожатие и живо спросил:  
  
– Хочешь пойти со мной в душ, пока трусы окончательно не прилипли? В качестве бонуса доведём Пуча до истерики.  
  
Кугар поцеловал его в щёку, а когда Дженсен повернулся, чтобы поцеловаться нормально, подмигнул ему и сказал:  
  
– Ага.  
  
А потом перекатился через него и, мазнув тёмным будоражащим взглядом, неторопливо направился к ванной. Дженсен, разумеется, немедленно последовал за ним.  
  
Дженсен шёл и думал, что влюбляться – круто.


End file.
